


Creation And Death

by Goblinsbride



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alchemy, Fantasy, Homunculi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinsbride/pseuds/Goblinsbride
Summary: A man seeks to create the perfect homunculi to become his assistant. Will he succeed? Or will he fail?A short story heavily inspired by the game My lovely daughter. I felt like calling it a fanfic would not be accurate, since it has different characters and story. First time putting something "original" here, so i hope you enjoy!





	Creation And Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind both that the authors main language is English and that despite reading a lot of fantasy stories, i haven't written one before. Feedback of all kinds if appreciated :) I am just a beginner too, so please be nice.

Creating a human being was an impossible task, even if one brandished the power of alchemy, but a homunculi, a human like being was still within the realm of possibility. The only problem there was the fact that most homunculi tended to look unsettling or act out in undesired ways. But Nicholas was sure he could do it. He just had to figure out the correct ingredients. Without any outside help or instructions too, since homunculi creation was banned a long time ago, as it was considered too cruel.

  
The first thing he learned was that he needed to use multiple ingredients, after testing the creation procedure by using nothing but water backfired horribly. What came out of it was essentially nothing but a puddle, eerily reminiscent of a young girl’s face. Nicholas decided to just leave it to die out on the yard, since it couldn’t even move. For days it wept and called out to its “Father”, until it finally evaporated into nothingness under the heat of the sun.  
The second thing he learned, was that it was best to kill his homunculi as soon as possible since they tended to cause a lot of unnecessary hassle. His second attempt, made of water and steel, produced a rusty mess, that barely resembled a human at all. It could barely move and when it did, it made a horrible screeching noise.

  
It didn’t even seem to want to live, constantly asking him why they were created and begging for death. Getting rid of this one was a lot harder, since it was made of steel. Eventually he decided to just throw it into the ocean, where it would either drown or slowly erode. An agonizing and slow death for sure, but that did not matter to Nicholas, it wasn’t a human after all.

  
The third lesson was that if he wasn’t careful, the homunculi he made could easily kill him by accident. This one was made of fire and wood. It was much better than his previous attempts, since it was somewhat able to move, by using its “limbs” to push the log it sat on top of. In hindsight, the problem with this one was obvious. It was clumsy too, so after far too many burn wounds and house-fires, he simply doused it with water and set to work on a new one.

  
His fourth lesson was that he should never use animals when making a homunculi. A rat and some fabric created his most grotesque creation so far. It looked as if someone had taken a little girl’s skeleton and tried to stretch the skin of a dead rat on top of it. The crude dress it was wearing did not do much to aid in its uncanniness. After seeing what he made, Nicholas didn’t even hesitate to kill it swiftly with a kitchen knife.

  
And so, his experiments continued. Don’t use meat, it will rot and smell terrible. Don’t use plants, since they will easily wither away without constant watering. They did make a fine meal though if you killed them while they were still fresh. That wasn’t why Nicholas wanted a homunculi though, so they were useless to him. A good thing to sell for some money, for sure, but still useless.

  
Ice was almost a good one, since it could move and talk and it was relatively harmless, but the puddles and constant frostbites from touching it were too much to deal with. He was close though; he could feel it. Or at least he earnestly wished that were the case, since dealing with the homunculi was far from easy for his sanity.

  
He could still remember each and every one. The puddle, desperately wailing for its “father” for help. The rust one, with nothing put pure fear in its “eyes” as it realized its death was not going to be a quick and painless. The fire homunculi, who seemed joyful all the time. Happily rolling around the garden and house, knocking and breaking stuff in its excitement. It even tried to hug him once. The grin of the grotesque rat one, was one he would never forget. The plant and meat ones were otherwise fine, but dear god the smell from them was enough to make you puke. Same goes for the ice one, otherwise fine, but the puddles and frostbite from touching it were too much of a hassle.

  
And so, Nicholas kept his experiments going. Years and hundreds of homunculus went by, yet he seemed no closer to figuring out how to make the perfect one. His notes extended as did his beard and his sanity slowly diminished. No one knows what happened to him. Did he eventually succeed at the cost of his sanity? Did he die on his guest to create a homunculi? Or is he still out there somewhere, continuing his sick experiments? We will never know for sure. Though I hope for the homunculus sake, that his experiments are over.


End file.
